galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheats and keyboard shortcuts
(Due to the previous removal of this cheat code page I do not fully understand I brought back this previous version of the page. See discussion of this page for further information. Editor: -HP-) = Cheats and keyboard shortcuts = You can enable cheats by creating a shortcut to GalCiv2.exe and use that to start the game. # Use Windows Explorer to find GalCiv2.exe, or right-click the game in Stardock Central and select Open Folder # Right click on GalCiv2.exe (not GC2Launch.exe) and choose create shortcut # Right click on the shortcut and choose properties # Click in the target field and hit end, then hit space followed by the word CHEAT (no switch marks necessary) For example: "C:\Program Files\Stardock\TotalGaming\GalCiv2\galciv2.exe" cheat For Dark Avatar, the shortcut should be: "C:\Program Files\Stardock\TotalGaming\GalCiv2\DarkAvatar\GC2DarkAvatar.exe" For Twilight of the Arnor: "C:\Program Files\Stardock\TotalGaming\GalCiv2\Twilight\GC2TwilightOfTheArnor.exe" The cheats can then be enabled in game by pressing control and one of the key listed below. For example, pressing control and m at the same time will add 10,000 bc to the treasury. Some of these combinations, such as Ctrl+N, are not technically cheats and so do not require the procedure above to enable them. Cheats Ctrl + *A - Upgrades selected ship's quality, hp, and movement *C - Clones selected ship (does not work on starbases, and may result in crash to desktop as of 1.1) *H - Heals selected ship *I - Shows selected ship info *J - Completes the next planetary improvement or military project in the build queue of every world in your civilization *L - Assigns remaining planets to major races *M - Adds 10,000bc *P - Adds 1 to planet class — does not add terraformed squares to colonized planets; instead, destroy the colony, run , re-colonize. (Ctrl + Shift + N on Twilight, EXCEPT Ultimate Edition) *R - Research current tech (Hold Shift for ALL techs) *T - Teleports selected ship to cursor *U - Reveals the entire map *V - United Planets meeting *W - Selected race loses next turn (If none is selected you lose) *Y - Create a Mega Event *Z - Causes the AI to play against themselves. Works best if a planet is not selected while the is pressed. Prior to using the code, you can either surrender to an AI player or destroy all your colonies (and ships if you wish). Ctrl + Shift + *B - Spawns different starbases, including mining starbases * D - Adds a minor race to the galaxy * E - Triggers all planetary events * H - Damages selected ship * J - Completes other races' projects * M - Triggers the Alignment Selection Screen - Still costs money [ Also gives you all techs except Miniaturization and Technology Victory ] * P - Increases the Planet quality of all uninhabitable planets to PQ 10. * R - Research ALL technologies * T - Hail yourself * U - Free Camera - Perfect for screenshots * V - Force vote for political party * X - Quarterly Reports * Z - Enables autoplay/Quasi-Hot Seat Game (the AI takes turns without waiting for the user) * W - Selected ENEMY SHIP or PLANET will turn into your unit or base. To play as dread lords: creat a new civilization called dread lords, leader lord dread, portrait the guy with the hood on, the sign is the fire ball, the planet amalda. save the civilization and load another, then load the dread lords again, and it should be a "major" race with racial abilities and the dread lord hull design.play the galaxy, click turn once, and their race will be just like the dread lords against you. one problem, they have a bad economy. 'Note: Metaverse games played with cheat will not be counted. '